konohahsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lace Lackic
Lace is a ninja of the leaf. Born and raised in a small town of 60 people. her mother taught dance and music. Her father taught manners. With those parents you'd think she'd be a bit more refind. Lace is classically trained in the piano and harp and has learned everything from which fork to use to what side of the street to walk on. Her favorite food is lollipops as it was the treat her and her grandfather had often.Her favorite food is lollipops as it was the treat her and her grandfather had often. Appearance she wears tomboy clothing and has long light blue hair. She wears her head band on her head at the present but back when she was a kid she wore it many ways. After she graduated from the academy she contiued to wear her gogles on her head and wore her head band on her neck. Then she switched them putting her gogles on her neck and head band on head.To this day she still has her academy gogles with her at all times. Under her headband is her tattoo of a tear drop with the earth in it(read "Traumas" to read about it). Past friends Lace had many friends in her home town. There was Rally who she grew up with like sisters. Reach, Rally's older brother, who died in lace's arms on a camping trip with them(lace would never admit it but she had a crush on him). Layome is a boy she met outside her village that Lace brought back with her. They consistently challenge each other to spar or fight. Lace normally won and left him in beaten to a pulp and wasn't in great condition herself. Rayn was Lace's self proclaimed enemy at the age of 4 and was for 6 years until Reach's death when they morned together with Rally. The fights between them were more one sided because Lace didn't care partake in them and yet still "won". To this day Rayn claims it never happened that they were ever friends and that those memories were false. There was also Syr who is Rayn's calmer and less obsessive twin who Lace seems to enjoy being around. Traumas Lace has been through a lot as a child from the death of her grandpa and Reach. Though she only will admit to though deaths Lace has experienced 2 more traumas. After her grandpa's death her mom became pregnant. Soon after the unborn baby girl died. With those losses Lace ran away from her home town in hopes of dying. She then was taken in by a few other runaways that convinced her that she should live a bit longer. in an accident a few of the runaways died. They split up. At this most of them split up and Reach found Lace alone, half alive, sobbing under a rock with a young boy her age trying to talk her in to standing up and. That is when Lace first developped her crush on Reach and when she actually participated in the fights with Rayn(over who could be around Reach more). Reach, Rally and Lace went on a camping trip and decided to sleep outside instead of the tent. This was a fatal mistake that wound up costing Reach his life. He died in Lace's arms after an attacker kidnapped Lace and Rally. Lace somehow got them to safety and tried healing his wounds to no avail.